


Someday

by prucanada



Series: Old Pokemon Fics [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, FerrisWheelShipping, POV Alternating, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, and the reason why is so angsty blegh, i havent read this in YEARS and im too tired to do it now but i THINK touko has a prosthetic leg, i still cant believe his name is natural harmonia gropius ok ghetsis truly is Father of the Year, im gonna punch 2011 me in the face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prucanada/pseuds/prucanada
Summary: A few yeas after N leaves to see the world, he returns to Unova and reunites with Touko.





	1. Nuvema Town

**Author's Note:**

> This was my most popular fic on ff.net. I still get notifications on it every once in a while.  
> Anyway, I think the only major trigger warning is some vague violence in the second chapter. Otherwise it should be safe to read!

_ N _

              I sighed as I walked down the long, lonely stretch of road. _Is this all my life is now?_ I wondered miserably. It had been two years since that fateful day where my entire life had changed.

               

* * *

              He'd finally managed to defeat the Elite Four, even the Champion. He'd summoned the Team Plasma Castle right then and there. But she'd followed him; it seemed that everywhere he turned back then, there she was behind him.

              He'd been waiting for her, his Zekrom by his side, and she hadn't disappointed him.

              She'd climbed up the stairs, a look of sheer determination on her face. She befriended and captured the Legendary Dragon, Reshiram, within minutes, and turned to look at him.

              He'd started doubting his plan right then and there.

              Then she'd smiled at him and extended her hand. _Let's forget all this petty squabbling_ , that hand seemed to say. _Let's just leave the world as it is, and be friends_.

              All he had to do was take her hand.

              But even though he'd begun to doubt it, he wouldn't give up so soon. He'd challenged her to a battle, and she'd accepted. She'd sent out her new Reshiram and, somehow, she'd defeated Zekrom in two moves.

              So he had asked his other friends for help.

              Carracosta, Vanilluxe, Zoroark and all the others, they all fought for him.

              And they all fell defending him. Defending what he'd once believed to be the truth.

              But he smiled through his tears, and she'd smiled back, extending that hand once again.

              That soft, warm hand of friendship.

               _It's over_ , she'd said. Only the third time he'd heard her voice. _It's over, N. Just take my hand, and we can start a new peace. A new world where all people, all Pokémon are happy. Happy and together._

_He'd stretched out to grip her hand, but stopped himself. Reaching instead for the brim of his hat, he'd pulled it down over his eyes. Goodbye_ , he'd said, hopping onto Zekrom _. Maybe someday that will be possible. But someday's not today._

_Where are you going?_ she'd asked. He could hear the disappointment and sadness in her tone.

               _To see the world. I thought I knew what the rest of the world was like--cold and heartless. But then I met you, and I saw how wrong I was. If only even half of the world is as you are, then maybe there is hope._ He'd turned away from her then. _Maybe someday, we'll meet again. Maybe someday, that world you envisioned will be real._

_Goodbye, N,_ she'd said. _I hope we'll meet again, too._

_And then he'd flown away._

* * *

_Ever since then, I'd been wandering the Unova region, watching the Trainers interact with their Pokémon friends. Only twice had I been forced to steal a Trainer's Pokémon, simply to rescue them, set them free._

_Thank you_ , they'd all said. When I asked them about the world, about humans, however, they all said the same thing:

               _Don't give up hope, N. Only the few are so cruel_.

              And now, after circling the region twice, I’d become weary. What I wanted to do now was find a small town full of good people, or maybe simply a cabin in the woods, surrounded by Pokémon. But what I wanted most, really, was to meet her again.

              Touko, the girl who first gave me hope.

              She'd be a woman now, I realized. Sixteen when we'd met, eighteen now. A year younger than I.

              There was only one place I’d avoided, in all this time, and that was where I decided to go now: Nuvema Town, the town where Touko lived.

              I called out Zekrom, who gave a great roar as he was released from the confinements of his Poke Ball. Really, I hated keeping Pokémon locked up in those capsules, but Zekrom was just too big to follow me everywhere in the Unova region.

              "Are you ready, Zekrom?" I asked, patting the Legendary's neck scales. "We're going to Nuvema Town."

               _Finally,_ the huge Pokémon chuckled. _I've been waiting for you to say that for almost two years now._ He lowered his head. _Hop on_.

* * *

              Nuvema Town was perfect, I thought as Zekrom descended in a grove of trees. After thanking my Pokémon, I returned it to its Ball and entered the tiny community.

               _Welcome to Nuvema Town!_ a sign stated. It was painted in bright, cheery colors.

              There were only three streets in the whole town: Main Street, where all the stores were, and the residential streets, with ten houses on each one. It shouldn't be too hard to find her house: I could probably walk up to any person in the whole town, and they would be able to tell me where she lived.

              Which I did.

              "Excuse me," I called to a woman walking out of the grocery store, laden with bags. I took two of the heavy sacks, earning a smile of gratitude.

              "What can I help you with, young man?" she asked happily as we strode down the sidewalk.

              "Would you be able to tell me where a girl named Touko lives?" we turned a corner, heading toward White Street.

              "Oh, yes of course!" the woman replied. "She lives just next door to me! If you'll just drop those bags on my doorstep, I'll point you right to it!"

              "I'm very grateful," I said, grinning.

              I set the woman's grocery bags just outside her door, and she pointed over to the house right across the road. After thanking the woman once more (and helping her put her groceries away), I walked right over, and prepared to knock on the green-painted door.

               _Go on, do it!_ I urged myself. _After these two long years, you'll finally be able to see her again! Just_ knock _already!_

_So I did._

_A few seconds later, an older woman with Touko's shining brown hair and blue eyes opened the door. "Hello?" she asked, smiling quizzically. "May I help you?"_

_I hadn't expected her mother to open the door. "I, er..." I stammered._

_Just then, a voice came from behind the woman. "Who is it, Mom?” she asked, sounding bright and happy. The door swung open wider, and there she was:_

_We stared at each other, our eyes wide, and my eyes drank in the sight of her. She hadn't changed much, in the two years since we'd seen each other: Her long brown hair had been cut to just below her shoulders, and she'd grown an inch or two taller, but that was it. She was still the same Touko I’d met so long ago._

_"...Touko?" I asked, quiet._

_"...N?" she replied, grinning._

 


	2. Remembrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: A Pokemon attacks and maims a human.  
> If you want to avoid reading that part, please skip the section that begins after "After you left, he came up the stairs behind me...."  
> You can begin reading again at "N stared at me when I finished..."
> 
> The rest of the chapter should be safe.

_ Touko _

              "How did, where did, it's...it's you," I said breathlessly. _I gave up on him over a year ago,_ I thought to myself. _And now here he is, on my doorstep. Why has Fate brought us together once again?_

 "Do you know this man, Touko?" my mother asked, looking between her daughter and the strange, green-haired boy on our front porch.

              "I--yes. Mom, this is that...guy I told you about. N." I empathized his name, hoping she'd take the hint.

              "Oh. Oh, I see. Come in, young man, come in," said her mother, stepping aside to allow him to pass. He did, moving somewhat awkwardly, as though he was nervous.

              He's barely changed at all, I thought, watching him. He's still that shy, sensitive teenager I met so long ago.

              My mother sat N at the kitchen table. "Are you hungry, N?" she asked, bustling about the kitchen. "I made cookies just this morning, or there are some chips in the cupboard."

              "Oh, please, don't go to any trouble for me," said N. "Really, I'm fine."

              Her mother stared at him for a moment, then looked at me. I nodded; yes, it was alright to leave. "Well," she said. "I guess I'll leave you two alone, then. I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on." Then she swept out of the kitchen.

              I stared at N, recalling our last meeting, two years ago. Two years ago.

__

* * *

_It's over_ , she'd said, her heart pounding. _It's over, N. Just take my hand, and we can start a new peace. A new world where all people, all Pokémon, are happy. Happy and together._ She could envision it, too: Every person, growing stronger and happier, side-by-side with their Pokémon. She and N, side-by-side with their Dragons.

              It had seemed, for a moment, as though he would take her hand, but then he'd stopped and pulled his hat down instead. _Goodbye,_ he'd said sadly, as he climbed onto his Zekrom. _Maybe someday that will be possible. But someday's not today._

 _She had felt her face fall when she heard that. Where are you going?_ she'd asked.

               _To see the world,_ he'd said. _I thought I knew what the rest of the world was like--cold and heartless. But then I met you_ \--she'd felt her heart skip a beat then. Had he felt the same way?-- _and I saw how wrong I was. If only even half the world is as you are, then maybe there is hope._ He had turned away then, facing the sky. _Maybe someday, we'll meet again. Maybe someday, that world you envisioned will be real._

_And then he'd flown away on his Zekrom, off into the sun._

_N!_ she'd screamed, running to the edge of the wall, leaning over and staring after him. _NNNNNNN!!_

_But he hadn't replied; maybe he hadn't even heard her._

* * *

  "You're back," I said softly, almost shyly, sitting in the chair across from him. "I thought...I thought I'd never see you again."

              "Is that what you wanted?" he asked, a hint of sadness in his voice. "To never see me again?"

              "No, of course not!" I said, placing my hands on the table, face down. "In fact, that's the exact opposite of what I wanted. I didn't even want you to leave, that day."

              N looked down at the table. "I'm sorry," he said. "I know I...hurt you when I left."

              I nodded. He had, and not just emotionally. "You did. If only you'd stayed, then..." Now I, too, looked down. He didn't need to hear this. It wasn't his fault.

              He looked up. "What happened after I left, Touko?" There was a strange firmness in his voice, like he knew I'd try to chicken out and change the subject.

              I shook my head. "It doesn't matter anymore. It's not important." I stood and walked to the cupboard, opening it and pulling out a bag of potato chips.

              "No, Touko. Tell me, what happened?"

              I hesitated, then sighed and handed him the chips. "I'll show you," I replied nervously. How would he take it? The only other person who knew was my own mother. But he deserved to know.

              I pulled a chair out toward my old enemy and sat down. "Brace yourself," I warned, before pulling my left pant leg up past my knee.

              N gasped and choked on the chip he'd just been swallowing. "What, how...?" He dropped the bag, spilling potato chips all over the floor.

              I lowered the pant leg. "It got...amputated," I explained sadly. "So the doctors gave me a high-tech replacement."

              N shook his head. "Touko, I'm so sorry. But...how did it happen?"

              I hesitated again, but quickly continued, quietly, "Ghetsis happened."

              The green-haired man's eyes went cold. "What did my...father...do?" he asked through gritted teeth. _Maybe he_ has _changed,_ I thought. He never would have used that tone before.

              "After you left, he came up the stairs behind me...."

* * *

               _So, you're here_ , Ghetsis had said as he ascended the final step. Touko had turned around and found herself face-to-face with her true enemy.

               _Yes,_ she'd said proudly. _And I defeated N, saved the world from your fiendish plot._

_Enraged, Ghetsis had slapped her then, hard, right in the face, and she fell to the floor._

_I gave him everything!_ He'd shouted, spittle flying at her. _I gave him isolation, abused and abandoned Pokémon, I gave him all the knowledge he would need to be a Hero! How could you defeat him?!_

 _Because_ , she'd said, getting shakily to her feet. _Because the truths you gave him weren't the real truths. Not all of them. And, in the end, N saw that._

_With the feral growl of a furious wild Pokémon, Ghetsis had lunged at her, knocking her back to the ground. Then he'd reached into his robe and pulled out a Poke Ball, releasing a Liepard--the largest Liepard Touko had ever seen._

_Use Crunch!_ He'd shouted, leaping away from her. Touko had tried to back away, but there was nowhere left to run. Her Pokémon had been too weak to defend her against this monstrosity, and she wouldn't have had them killed for her. All she'd managed was a feeble kick in the Liepard's direction before its fangs had bitten down, first at her ankle, crushing the bones and nearly severing her foot, then at her knee, the Crunch ripping her flesh apart.

              She'd screamed then, louder than she'd thought possible, and, an agonizingly long time later, the gym leaders had all rushed up the stairs, beating off the Liepard and arresting Ghetsis right away.

              But they had been too late to save her leg.

* * *

              N stared at me when I finished, tears spilling over and down his cheeks. "Oh, Touko," he said, weeping. "I'm so sorry I left! If I'd only stayed a moment longer, then--"

              "Then Ghetsis would've done the same to you, or worse," I interrupted, putting my hands on either side of his face. "It wasn't your fault; there was nothing you could do."

              "But, I--"

              "Listen to me, N. _It wasn't your fault_. Do you understand?" Was I really going to do what I thought I'd do?

              "But--"

              And I kissed him, right then and there.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you skipped the forewarned scene, here's a summary: After N left, Ghetsis came up the stairs and, furious about his loss, commanded his Liepard to attack Touko directly, which resulted in the loss of her leg.
> 
> Why did I make N such a crybaby though. I think that's a good question to ask 2011 me if I ever go back in time.


	3. Love You Still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter should be safe to read!  
> But. It's. ...Embarrassing...

_ N _

              I stared at Touko once we broke apart. "How can you kiss me like that?" I asked, both elated by the kiss and furious with myself. "How can you not blame me for what my father did to you?"

              Touko blushed and shook her head. "I don't blame you, N, for precisely that reason: it was your _father_ who tore my leg up, not _you_. I can kiss you like that because, well, because...I still love you, N."

              My eyes widened, and I felt the fury draining from me, the elation winning over and enveloping me. " _Still_?" I whispered, awed. "What do you mean, _still_?"

              She looked down. "I fell in love with you a long time ago, N." Her eyes met mine again, and I saw that they were full of worry, as though she were wondering if I felt the same. And how could I not? "I fell in love with you on the Ferris Wheel in Nimbasa City."

* * *

              He'd been waiting for her, knowing that, on her hunt for Team Plasma, she would eventually have to search the Amusement Park.

              Which she had.

               _You're looking for Team Plasma, right?_ he'd asked as she'd entered the park. Touko had nodded, so he'd turned and pointed toward the far end of the park. _I think they went this way._

_She'd followed him so trustingly, and he'd felt so bad about it. But it was the only way, wasn't it?_

_He'd stopped when they'd reached the far park benches, confused. Hadn't he told them to meet him here? Ah, well. He'd had to stall her._

_They're not here,_ he'd said, turning to her _. Maybe we can see them from up there_. And he'd boarded a Ferris Wheel cart with her, sitting opposite her as she'd stared out the window, watching the scene shift below.

              Watching her, seeing how her eyes sparkled and her face lit up, he'd felt something crack in him, and before he could've stopped himself, he'd blurted out, _I have something to tell you._

_She'd turned her eyes toward him, smiling. She hadn't talked much, back then._

_I'm the king of Team Plasma, he'd told her_ , grimacing, knowing how she'd feel about that.

              Her smile had frozen, started to shrink, and he'd continued, _I'm sorry. I know I should've told you sooner, should've..._

_But her smile had changed again--not to a frown or sneer, but to a genuine, friendly smile. Had she not understood what he'd said?_

_Then the Ferris Wheel had stopped, and they'd climbed out, only to find themselves face-to-face with two Team Plasma grunts._

_Ah, here you are!_ he'd said, knowing he'd have to change his plans. _Now, go and...do what I told you, and let my battle cover your retreat!_

_The grunts had run off, looking confused--after all, he'd told them to fight Touko, to keep her off his trail, hadn't he?_

_He'd turned to face Touko once more. The girl had already pulled out a Poke Ball, smirking, and she'd tossed it into the air. There'd been a white flash of light, and then a small Pignite had appeared. Go, Ares!_ She'd shouted, and the battle had begun.

* * *

              I snapped out of my reverie and gazed at Touko. "I think I fell in love with you then, too," I said, leaning in and pressing my lips to hers. She gripped the back of my neck, pulling me closer. It was only my second kiss, the first having been only a moment ago, and I had no idea what I was doing. But I pulled her closer to me, kissing her deeper, and felt my hand creep to her waist.

              When this kiss ended, we both pulled apart, blushing furiously. Then Touko burst out laughing.

              "What?" I asked defensively. Was I a bad kisser or something? Was she making fun of me?

              "No, no, I'm not laughing at you," she said, answering his thoughts. "It's just that...you taste so sweet. Like a...Pecha Berry."

              I thought about that for a moment, then grinned. "You know what?" I said. "So do you."

              Touko smiled shyly and held out her hand, reminding me of that fateful day so long ago...

              "N?" she asked. "Will you take my hand now?"

              In response, I reached out and gripped her hand with both of mine, then leaned down and kissed it. "Yes," I said. "Yes, I will."

              " _Welcome to Someday_ ," Touko said, kissing me again. And I felt like all the brightest colors in the world were bursting all around me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You taste like a Pecha berry"   
> im not even joking when i say that phrase has haunted me for the past 6 years. occasionally i'll be sleeping peacefully and then my eyes will just snap open in horror because i suddenly remember typing out that whole exchange with literally zero embarrassment.  
> Ahhh, those were simpler times.
> 
> Final chapter will be the epilogue!


	4. Epilogue: Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And They Lived Happily Ever After

_ Touko _

 

              I laugh as my husband swings our three-year-old daughter up in the air, around and around as she giggles. When he sets her on her feet, his green hair falling into his eyes, she stretches up on her tippy-toes and shouts, “Again, Daddy, again!”

              He obliges her, spinning her again, and I can’t believe how lucky I am. I watch them from our porch, my hand resting on my belly, where our new son sleeps. He is usually so active, so restless. It’s nice to have a little resting time.

              Bella, our little green-haired girl, runs to me when her father sets her down. “Mommy, mommy, did you see?!” She shrieks happily, stretching her arms out for a hug.

              N runs over, sweeping us both up into a warm and loving embrace. “I love you all,” he tells us.

              I lean into him, squeezing our daughter between us, and I remember a day, four years ago, when N had asked me the best, the most wonderful question in the world…

* * *

It had only been a year since their reunion, three years since their separation. He had woken her early, banging on the door to her house at six AM. Her mother had answered the door, yawning, and had sent him up to her room.

He had thrown open her door and taken a flying leap, landing right next to her on the bed and sending them both bouncing, the sheets and blankets tangling about each other.

She’d been grumpy at first, having been woken so early, but had cheered up the moment he’d pressed his lips to hers.

When they’d broken apart, she’d laughed and asked,  _ What’s going on, N? Why are you here? _

_ What? Don’t you want me here? _ He’d teased, wrapping his arms around her. 

_ Don’t be stupid, N! Of _ course  _ I want you here! _ She’d snuggled up closer to him then, curling into his chest. There’d been a white flash of light, and her Chandelure had materialized, chirping happily and nudging her with its limbs. She’d looked at it with interest; Luara acted that way whenever there were high emotions nearby. She’d turned back to him and asked,  _ What is it? Why is Luara so excited? _

He’d blushed a bit, then, and had said,  _ Perhaps it’s because…she knows why I’m here. What I’m going to ask you. _

She’d smiled at him.  _ What is it? What do you want? _

He’d sat up, lifting her with him, and they’d sat facing each other on the bed, Chandelure hovering overhead and chirping to herself. He’d locked eyes with her and gripped her hands in his; she’d felt her heart flutter a bit when she’d gazed into those green eyes of his…

_ Touko _ , he’d said, rubbing the side of her hand with his thumb.  _ We’ve been through so much together, over the past few years, and I’ve grown to love you…so much. With all of my heart. And now…I never want to be apart from you again, Touko. I want us to be together forever. Touko, will you…will you marry me? _

She’d gasped and thrown her arms around him.  _ Yes! Yes, of course, N! I love you, too, and those two years without you were just so awful…of _ course  _ I’ll marry you, my dearest N. _

And she’d kissed him.

***

I snapped out of my reverie and gazed up at my husband; my heart still fluttered every time I locked my eyes with his beautiful green ones. We smiled at each other, and then I looked down at my daughter, with her father’s green hair and my blue eyes. So beautiful…

I hugged her even closer, marveling in the warmth and beauty of this glorious life N and I had created. Our son stirred in my belly, reminding me that he was there, too. And I smiled, delirious with the joy of just being so close to my loved ones, and my husband leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

_ Indeed _ , I thought. A life like this was most definitely worth a single leg. And the  _ someday _ I’d wished for so long ago had finally arrived.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends the only multi-chapter fic I've ever completed in my entire life.  
> I remember writing this out in a notebook during class, too, because I could only use the desktop for a couple of hours evey day and I just HAD to write this out, haha!  
> Ahhh, if only I could get that kind of motivation nowadays!

**Author's Note:**

> This is four chapters total. I'll post them all tonight!


End file.
